


The Water's Fine

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Water's Fine

"Hello, Harry."

Harry spun toward the voice and hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open when he saw Luna standing on the shoreline...

Stepping out of her knickers.

"Luna, er, what are you doing here?" Harry glanced toward his clothes which were piled up on a rock behind Luna. No way to get them without going by her and no way to do that now that his dick was pointing straight at her.

Thank goodness for the water. 

"Hermione told me you were here," Luna replied, walking into the water. "Oh, it's quite refreshing, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, eyes fixed on her breasts. "Hermione?" he said once the blood got to his brain again.

"Mm-hmm," Luna hummed. "She thought you might want company."

Harry thought he might need to talk to Hermione about her need to meddle in his personal life, though Luna was only two feet away from him now and still walking closer.

Her breasts seemed to float on the water and he couldn't remember just what his objection was to Hermione sending Luna in his direction.

"Do you?" Luna said and Harry felt her small hand wrap around his cock. 

"Fuck," he said with a groan. 

"Oh good," she replied, squeezing his shaft firmly. "I've always wondered what sex in a lake would be like."

"You have?" Harry asked, reaching for her and pulling her close. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

"All you need to do is... ah, that," she gasped as Harry guided his cock inside her.

He gripped her arse and she held him tight as he thrust, practically bouncing in the water, waves of their own making splashing against them.

"Hold on," he said and walked them closer to the shoreline, where he laid her down and proceeded to pound into her with all his strength.

"Yes, Harry, please," she cried out, her nails scratching down his back.

He thrust frantically and saw stars as he spilled himself inside her. 

Panting harshly, Harry tried to move back but Luna wrapped her arms around him.

"I want you to stay inside me," she said, wet hair fanned out behind her head, cheeks pink from exertion. 

Beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her, her hands coming up to his nape and running through his hair. 

Harry then rolled his hips, his half-hard cock more than happy to have a second go.


End file.
